The First Time
by anonylady
Summary: Tadashi and Akiko take advantage of their free time together, and things escalate rather quickly between the couple. / Set before Tadashi's death, TadashixOC , POINTLESS SMUT because I can! :3 /
I loved the feeling of his hair between my fingers. His hat was somewhere on the floor now, my nails dragging slightly against his scalp as he pressed on. Tadashi was an amazing kisser; The way his lips moved against mine, and how his tongue gently slid along my lower lip left me keening for more. I always wanted more with him, but he never gave in.

I managed to break away, just the slightest as I took in a deep breath.

"Dashi..." I breathed against his lips, which were now pulled into a small smirk. His arms were tight around my waist, holding me flush against his lean stature.

"We've got a little bit of time before Hiro gets back.." He whispered, before leaning back in and stealing my lips once more. I was quick to return the gesture, my fingers running through his thick hair.

Tadashi continued to kiss me, his lips still on mine as he began to walk, guiding me backwards towards his side of the room. I slowly walked backwards, until I felt the edge of his bed against the backs of my legs. This wasn't usually like him; He would usually make out with me for a while, before giving me space. He never took it to another level..Well, except for that night we made it to second base. He had me in my underwear, laying underneath him, when we heard Hiro's voice from downstairs. This time seemed..Different.

"Aki...I really want you." He breathed, breaking away slightly. I felt my face grow hot as I looked up at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Dashi..." I whispered, smiling softly. "Are you finally going to go there with me?" I teased lightly. Tadashi chuckled lightly, his hands smoothly pushing the fabric of my shirt up as he caressed my side.

"Not if we keep stopping." He countered, before suddenly grasping my hips, and pushing me back. I gasped, landing on the soft mattress. I looked up at him, wide eyed as he moved to pull the hem of his shirt up. I couldn't help but stare, pulling my lower lip between my teeth as I watched him take his shirt off. His skin was smooth, and tanned. Taught muscles flexed as he pulled it over his head, before tossing it somewhere across the room.

"Geeze, Dashi.." I comment, my eyes quickly doing a once over. He smirked, before throwing me a nod.

"Your turn." I blushed, averting my eyes.

"Aki...I've already seen you in your underwear." He reminded me, a smug smirk on his lips as he waited patiently. He had a very good point.

I slowly pushed myself up, sitting on my knees as I grasped the hem of my shirt, before pulling it up and over my head. I tossed the shirt aside, before catching sight of Tadashi, his lip between his teeth as he watched me.

"Okay, my turn." He whispered, moving to unbutton his pants. I watched him intently, my eyes on his before trailing down to watch him push his pants off his hips. I couldn't help but notice the already large bulge in his black briefs. Seeing him like this made be bashful, and I really wanted to know what else he was hiding under his briefs.

"Want to help me with these?" I ask, reaching down to trace the hem of my jeans. Tadashi was quick to jump on the bed, and I gasped with the sudden movement, falling to lay on my back. Tadashi quickly reached out, unbuttoning my jeans, before yanking them down my hips and off my slender legs. I watched him with lidded eyes, as his hands smoothly caressed my thighs, slowly making their way higher and higher.

"Dashi..." I whispered, looking right into his eyes. He looked up,

"I want you." I finished, pulling a small smile on my lips. Tadashi smiled then, crawling his way on top of me to press his lips against mine once more. He kissed me thoroughly, his tongue slipping past my lips to explore my mouth, while his hands slid up to my hips. I felt him fiddle with my underwear, before hooking his fingers around the smooth fabric and sliding them down. I could feel my heart pick up as he pulled them lower, until they reached my knees. My hands quickly reached up, holding his face still as I kissed him back. Tadashi smiled against my lips, before pulling away and sitting up. He pulled my panties off the rest of the way, simply tossing them aside before gently pushing my knees apart. I felt my face grow hot, as I threw an arm over my face, hiding my embarrassment. Tadashi chuckled lightly, letting his hands slide underneath me, so they were behind my back. I peeked out from under my arm,

"You're beautiful, Aki...I don't know why you're hiding." He commented.

"I've never been naked in front of anyone before." I replied, hiding my face once more. Tadashi raised his brows, moving to sit up. I peeked out once more, my brows raised as I waited for his response. I thought it was a pretty subtle way to drop the virgin bomb.

"Are you saying...You're a virgin?" He asked. I averted my eyes, looking to the side as nodded my head. I could feel Tadashi shift above me, his arms sliding out from under me. I peeked a look at him once more, only to see him with a small smile on his lips.

"We don't have to do this." He said, softly.

"Tadashi, I want to." I countered, quickly sitting up, my legs still on either side of his waist. Tadashi reached out, gently placing his hand on my cheek, where he leaned into one more soft kiss. Resting his forehead against mine, he spoke softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I looked up, staring right into his eyes.

"I'm sure...I want it to be with you." I replied, reached up to throw my arms over his broad shoulders, a smile forming on my flushed lips. Tadashi simply searched my eyes, his brown orbs were glazed over with lust, and it was obvious he wanted it, too.

"Tell me if It's too much." He said, his hand slid down my back, stopping at the hook of my bra, where he smoothly unhooked the fabric. I gasped, feeling it slide off my shoulders.

"Okay." I breathe, moving my arms to slide the fabric off my shoulders. Tadashi moved then, leaning down to press his lips against my shoulder. I let a soft sigh escape my lips, as he gently bit the skin there, before sucking lightly. There was sure to be a bruise there, after that. I felt his hand softly press against my shoulder, pushing me down so I was laying underneath him once more. I felt my face grow hot once more as Tadashi began trailing kisses down my neck, leaving little hickeys here and there, all the way to my chest, where he gently took a nipple between his teeth. I gasped, my fingers finding his hair once more as I subconciously arched my back, pushing my chest up against him. I felt him softly roll the bud between his teeth, before letting go and smoothly flicking his tongue over it.

"Oh...My gosh." I breathe out shakily. Tadashi chuckles lightly at this, before kissing right underneath my breast, his trail going further south.

"This is nothing, Aki...Just wait." He taunted me, as I felt his lips against my hip bone. The instant he went lower, I knew what he was up to. Before I could say anything, he grasped my slender thighs, throwing them over his shoulders before leaning down once more. I had to cover my mouth with my hand, stopping a squeak from escaping as I felt his hot breath _down there_.

"Ta-Tadashi!" I manage, looking down to see him smirking, looking right back.

"It'll be fine, Aki...I promise, you'll like it." He assured me, his smile genuine. I swallowed deeply, before hesitantly nodding my head.

"O-Okay.." I wasn't convincing anyone. Tadashi still went for it though, scooting back slightly before dipping his head between my slender thighs. His tongue ran along the slick folds, and I squeaked, arching my back at the foreign feeling. Tadashi quickly moved a hand from my thigh, placing it on my hip to hold me down as he repeated the motion.

Before I knew it, I was a breathless, needy mess. My fingers tangled in Tadashi's thick hair, my chest rising and falling rapidly as my hips rolled against his tongue. I could physically see my legs shaking, toes curled up as Tadashi continued his attack on my womanhood. He was _ridiculously_ good at this, and I couldn't help but wonder just how he got so good.

I didn't know the feeling, but I was sure this was it; I felt my stomach twist and turn, a weird, warm shiver that thrived in my lower region, and I was almost positive I was about to cum.

"T-Tadashi!" I gasp, my fingers digging into his scalp as my back arched once more, despite his palm on my hip. I let out a lewd moan, one I couldn't hold back, as I felt it hit me. It shot straight up my spine, and sent absolutely wonderful tingles through out my entire body. I felt like I was going to pass out, until the feeling slowly began to subside, leaving me laying flat on Tadashi's bed, my chest rising and falling deeply as I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Tadashi asked, slowly sitting up. I looked down, my face completely flushed as I watched him smoothly lick his lower lip.

"That was... _Wow_." I breathe out, throwing him a goofy smile. Tadashi chuckled at this, sitting back on his knees as he looked down at me.

"You ready for more?" He asked. My brows rose at this, turning my attention back to the man.

"Yea, _definitely_."


End file.
